


Sweet

by TheDoctorsSong



Series: Sweets and Savories Series [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cake, F/M, First Kiss, First Kisses, Fluff, Fluffy, One Shot, Wine, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsSong/pseuds/TheDoctorsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Lucy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that non linear one shots are my strength. Please enjoy!

“And THAT is how it's done! You should make your own. I think you're ready.” I smiled at the man standing across from my kitchen island. We just finished counting down the timer for the pineapple upside down cake that was in the oven. 

“Mm mm…I don't know about that. I think I should leave that to you.” He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. I laughed as I sipped my wine. 

“Scared to bake Cumberbatch?” I arched my eyebrow at him taking another sip from my glass. I gave him a silent challenge. He took a sip from his own glass smiling. I watched through hooded eyes as his eyes and nose crinkled when he smiled. That was his tell. When he was around someone he was comfortable with and let his guard down he was just Ben. He shook his head and I smirked putting my wine glass down moving about the kitchen to serve the cake we baked. 

“I'm sure Wanda and Timothy would be pleased as punch to see that you could bake a cake.”

He smiled as he found himself next to me as I cut into the cake. After plating two slices we sat next to each other on the stools under the kitchen island. Conversation was sparse while we ate. As we both took our last bites and the last of the wine was gone he smiled taking up the plates and utensils. 

“You don't have to do that.”

He shook his head and made a tsk noise, 

“I may not be obligated but I want to.” 

He then quickly clean the dishes and deposited them into the dishwasher. I watched him with his back to me. It was at that moment I realized, it wasn't that that I couldn't live without this man. No, I didn't want to. He fit there. Just like he did in my kitchen. He fit there. My mind took over for a moment as I indulged in the thought of coming home to him, and for him.

“Did you want another glass of wine?” 

I blushed realizing I'd been caught. I blinked longer to gather my wits about me.

“If I said yes, would you have one with me?”

He let out a laugh, 

“And leave you to drink alone. Tsk tsk tsk. Not a chance.”

We moved to the living room and set up our own version of a grown up fort. Pillows and blankets strewn in front of the sofa. The conversation flowed as did the wine and soon the second bottle was finished. 

Sometime during the conversation I'd pulled my hair down from the top knot that I'd put it in to cook. When I'm home, no matter how unruly my naturally curly hair is, my hair is down. Ben pulled at one of my curls lightly. I closed my eyes for a moment revelling in his almost touch.

“Lucy.”

I felt his breath as he spoke my name.

“Hmmm.”

I opened my eyes and saw that he was just inches from my face. His hand moved from a curl to my cheek. His thumb traced my bottom lip as I stared into his eyes. He licked his lips and moved in. At that moment the world stopped. The kiss was innocent, sweet and gentle, but hesitant and eager as well. We both pulled away. Pausing in what seemed like an eternity, staring at each other. 

Ben spoke first taking my hand in his. He sighed in an almost matter of fact way. 

“You're going to find yourself in a bit of a problem from now on.”

I spoke barely above a whisper,

“Why is that?”

“Because you won't be able to get rid of me now.”

He looked at me expectedly as I grinned like an idiot.

“Oh, is that all. I suppose I could keep you around for a bit.”

As our lips met again and I didn't hesitate to allow him access to me. Fingers in hair, gentle squeezes and touches filled our senses into overdrive as the wine gave us both the needed liquid courage to explore this new territory. One of his arms encircled my waist to support me as we switched positions. I found myself leaning against the bundle of pillows against the sofa. I softly sighed as he kissed the side of my neck. His fingers followed each place that his lips vacated. As if he were learning and memorising every inch of me.  
Suddenly alarms went off. I wanted this to be special, not some roll on the hay. I begrudgingly pulled away from his pillowed lips and whispered,

“Not yet.”

My hand covered his heart, it beat rapidly and slowly all at the the same time. The human heart, such a strange and funny thing. We give an organ that essentially keeps us alive, emotions. But, at that moment I understood why. He covered my hand with his and gave it a light squeeze then brought my hand to his lips. First kissing my knuckles; than the tips of my fingers, each one painstakingly slow. 

“You have my word. We won't pass any line you don't want to cross.”

He brought my hand back to his heart and cover it with both of his. 

“Cross my heart.”

It was at that moment where my heart literally fell and I wasn't afraid of him catching it.


End file.
